I Knew You Then
by BlueMoonsAndTooSoons
Summary: On Draco's fifth birthday, Lucius and Narcissa took him to Diagon Alley. He wandered into the Quidditch shop and was separated from his parents. As he was staring at the latest Firebolt, another boy joined him and they stared at it in awe... Ron and Draco


**This was written with my lovely friend, PaytonAllyce. She's a wonderful person. Please read and review!**

Draco Malfoy was completely aware of what today was. He woke up earlier than most five year olds ever do, because it was his very first day of being five. Mummy and Daddy were going to take him to his favorite place and buy him presents, and he couldn't wait for it to start. They'd go to the candy shop and he'd buy jelly beans and then make his dad eat all the nasty ones. Draco had only been to Diagon Alley a couple of times, but he'd asked to go special for his birthday. His daddy had agreed to take him after having a long talk with mummy. So now, Draco was running through the house, down to the kitchen where he saw his parents eating a small breakfast.

"I'm ready to go now!" Draco announced.

"Are you sure you just want to go to Diagon Alley, son?" Lucius asked his son. "We could do something bigger and more fun." Narcissa shot her husband a look. "I thought you had business there..."

Draco pouted. "Daddy, you can't do business on my birthday!"

"No, that's not..." Lucius struggled to find words. "I'm just offering you a alternative birthday option."

"I want to go to the Alley." Draco cried, stomping his foot on the floor indignantly."

"Sweetheart, we can go to the Alley as soon as you eat your birthday breakfast. Now what do you do you want?'' She sweetly asked. Narcissa always asked sweetly.

Draco thought for a minute then he exclaimed "Fizzing Whizbees! Oh, mummy, I want fizzing whizbees!"

Narcissa laughed and said "No, you can't have sweets for breakfast. How about this, we'll get some fizzing whizbees when we go to Diagon Alley." Draco nodded in understanding and sat down at the table to drink his pumpkin juice.

In an apathetic manner, Lucius looked at Draco and asked him where he would like to go in Diagon Alley. After some thought, Draco replied "I think I want a broom. Yeah, I want one like the Warriors… I want to play Quidditch for Wollongong Warriors someday. I'll be the Seeker cause I'm so fast!" Draco made zooming noises as he reached for his cup. "Zoom, schoom, Reaooow!"

Lucius looked at his son with a glance of long-suffering. "We can do whatever you want. It's your birthday." Draco looked pleased with himself, and slightly smug. He ate what his mummy put in front of him and dutifully finished his pumpkin juice, even though he didn't like the taste very much. Once he had finished though, he resumed that air of excitement.

"Daddy, can we go now? Can we, can we, can we? Can we use the floo…?" Draco's eyes widened at the prospect. "Yeh, I wanna use the floo!"

Narcissa gave a wry smile. "We always use the floo when we go to Diagon Alley."

"Mum." Draco looked at Narcissa flatly. "I've only been to the Alley twice." He held up two of his little fingers to emphasize his point. "That means I've only gotten to use the floo... two times." Mrs. Malfoy looked at her son endearingly while Lucius just looked away bored. She took his little hand in hers and smiled, kissing the little fingers.

"Yes, that's true Draco." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Can we go now?" Draco whined, breaking the tender moment with his mother. She didn't seem to mind, though. "I'm ready." He puffed his chest out proudly.

Narcissa smiled at him and pulled her sons robes tighter around him. "Yes, we'll go."

Lucius swooped in and drabbed Draco's hand, pulling him to the floo in the next room. Narcissa followed, and asked Lucius how they would go. "I'll go first and wait." Lucius said hurriedly. He took a handful of powder and stepped into the fire place. A moment later he was gone, and Draco's excitement had grown. Narcissa leaned down to her sons level and kissed his head.

"Alright, you remember what to do?"

"Yes mummy. I remember." He shook his head as if she was being silly. Narcissa gave him a sad smile and let him grab a fistful of powder.

"Now remember Draco, say "Diagon Alley" very clearly. Say it for me now." She instructed him.

"Diagon Alley." Draco recited.

"Good. Now, go ahead. Mummy will be there in a second." Draco stepped into the floo, calmly. He took a deep breath, threw his tiny, fistful of powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" And the little boy disappeared in flames.

Narcissa followed, and in no time she saw Draco again. He was grinning in a manner that suggested he'd never been happier in his whole life. His mother looked at him endearingly and came up to take his hand. He looked up at her gratefully, and she realized that as much as he wanted to be here, he still felt a little bit lost. Lucius looked down at his son, but his eyes flickered in another direction. A man walked out of an alley and stood there for a while, and Lucius couldn't take his eyes off him. Narcissa noticed.

"Go." She whispered. "I'll take care of him." Lucius looked at his wife with the same look of gratefulness that had adorned his son's face only moments before. Narcissa sighed, but turned her attention to Draco. He was looking in the Magical Menagerie with interest. Then he look at his mother,

"Mummy, what are all the animals? Why are they all caged up in side?" Draco was confused.

His mother tilted her head. "Draco, people like to buy those animals. They are there so people can get them."

"That seems silly." Draco shook his head. "I think animals should be free. They're more fun that way."

Narcissa wondered when her son had the opportunity to make these opinions. However, Draco seemed to loose interest as he pulled her along to look inside Gambol and Japes. He laughed at the window displays and they went in, only to come out thirty minutes later with several packages. "Can we go get my fizzing whizbees now? And some chocolate frogs!" They came up to a stall and Narcissa purchased the candies for her son. She gave him a frog, but packed the rest away.

"It hasn't been a long enough time since breakfast." She said, patting the pocket where she placed the candies. Suddenly, Draco started looking around him.

"Where's daddy?" Narcissa sighed. "Daddy saw something he needed to take care of, but he'll be right back." She said and picked Draco up and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco looked around him with all the curiosity a child has inside. He looked in windows and into doors while he held tightly onto his mum's hand and trotted along quickly. He looked up at the wizards surrounding them in the crowded streets. It was an exciting place for a newly-turned five year old. He loved everything he saw and couldn't wait until he was old enough to roam on his own and do exactly what pleased him. Suddenly, Mrs. Malfoy stopped, and Draco almost ran into her. He looked up to see a big store with the words "Twillfitt and Tatting's."

"Why are we here?" Draco scrunched up his nose. Clothes were boring.

"Mummy just wants to look at something." Narcissa said gently. I'll be just a moment."

And then she let go of his hand.

Draco knit his eyebrows together. No one was paying attention to him at the moment and he knew the broom shop was just next door. He'd always wanted to go in there. He and his daddy went to the Quidditch World Cup since he could remember. He loved watching those wizards fly around on their brooms and throw those balls around. Then the snitch. It was the most exciting part of the game. What is they had a snitch in the shop? Draco looked around the room. His mother was talking to a lady, but she turned around to look at him and smiled. Draco smiled widely in return and looked perfectly innocent. Once she turned around, he scurried out of the shop.

He wandered into the Quidditch shop and joyfully looked around. It was everything he thought it would be! Quidditch supplies were stacked up to the ceiling and every gadget you could think of was on display. As he was staring at the latest Firebolt, another boy joined him and they stared at it in awe. After a good ten minutes, the boy turned to Draco and said;

"Hi, I'm Ron. What's your name?"

"Draco Mal-" he started, but out of no where, Lucius strode up to them and dragged his son away. Draco squirmed in his grip, but Lucius let go once they were out of the shop, where Narcissa joined them. "Bye Ron!" yelled Draco, but Narcissa quickly shushed him.

"Draco do not talk to strangers!" Narcissa said angrily

"Mummy, he told me his name so he's not a stranger." Draco said, oblivious to his parents displeasure.

"Well, he might not be a stranger, but that doesn't mean he can be your friend." she explained to him. "He isn't like us, Draco. He's not a nice boy."

Draco nodded his head sadly. His father muttered under his about mudblood Weasleys. Draco kinda wished he could have made friends. He didn't really have any friends.


End file.
